It started with dinner
by levihan
Summary: Some Natsu x Gray! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another amazing story written by my friend Tristin Corey! **

**Also we do not own Fairy Tail in anyway, Please enjoy! **

* * *

It started with dinner. It was late evening about to be dark and Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza were eating what Lucy had made at Natsu's apartment. It was a little cramped since Natsu got a new couch, and table after Lucy beat him till he did. Lucy made a fine dish of food and she made it american style. Steak, Mashed Potatoes, and Corn. Natsu was the first to speak.

" Where did you get this food it's so reliving to eat after a long day."

Natsu said as he stuffed his mouth full of food just making a mess on himself.

" Natsu you should be a little more proper when eatting, it's not very...attractive."

Natsu set his place down only to see that Erza was the one that spoke. Natsu did as Erza said and ate properly. Across from Natsu was Gray who was looking at him eyeing his body. Muscular, strong significant. Gray wanted that but now wasent the perfect time. Natsu looked up and saw Gray staring at him. Natsu smiled at him making Grey sweat a little. Gray smiled back and went back to eatting but his mind were in other places.

Everybody finished eatting and Lucy took everybody's plate and washed them. Lucy and Erza were leaving to Erza's house and Gray stayed there with Natsu.

" Where is happy?"

" He is somewhere else tonight, probably at a friends house."

" Oh okay."

Gray went into Natsu's room to find a mess of junk and cloths. Natsu went to the bathroom and the mess was bugging Gray. Gray was picking up the mess and picked up some of Natsu's underwear, resisting the urge to to hide and keep it. As Gray was picking up more dirty cloths Gray saw something in the corner of his eye coming from Natsu's closet. Gray put the dirty cloths in a hamper in Natsu's room and walked to his closet. The thing he saw was hidden under a lot of things. Not accedently put there but someone was hiding it. Gray lifted the stuff hiding it and found a book. It was a book full of pictures of Grey with out his cloths on him. Gray closed the book and turned it around to the back of the book. The back of the book had Natsu's name written on it.

Gray never knew that Natsu had these feeling for him. Gray didnt hear it but Natsu walked into the room seeing Gray holding the book.

" No!"

Natsu ran over to Gray snatching the book and putting it back in the spot.

" Where did yo-"

Natsu was cut off with Gray pulling him into a kiss, holding him right around the waist and not letting go. Natsu pulled back and shocked not saying anything. Natsu pulled himself back into the kiss with Gray wrapping his arms around his neck and playing with his blue hair. They shuffle places on each other till there tongues start intertwining with each other, only separating to take a quick breath. After a minute Gray and Natsu stop and they breath heavily. Natsu was resting on Grays shoulders as Gray was holding Natsu around the waist. Gray moves his arms upward and started taking of Natsua shirt reviling muscles, making Gray throb.

Natsu did the same to Gray taking off his shirt also showing him muscles making Natsu sweat, only turning into steam because of his hot body.

" Do you want to go to the bed."

Gray looked over to the bed waiting for an answer from Natsu.

" Yea sure."

Natsu and Gray move to the bed. Before they sat down Natsu turned around looked at Gray. Gray pushed Natsu on the bed and pulled towards him holding his cheek and neck. They started kissing agian. There tongues dancing with each other. Natsu moved his hands down and started to unbutton Gray's pants. Natsu pulled down Grays pants and kept his blue boxers on. Gray pulled over and it was where he was on the bottom and Natsu was in top. Gray started unbuttoning Natsu's pants and slid them off of him. Natsu wore red boxer briefs. The stayed kissing as Natsu rubes his hands up and down Grays body and muscles. Natsu moved downward and caressing and rubbing Grays "area" making him twitch in pleasure. Natsu separated from Grays lips kissing down him chest still touching Grays area. Natsu takes off Grays boxers to see 8 inches of pleasure. Natsu works his was down to Grays dick and starts playing with his tip with his tongue, making Gray twitch a second time. Natsu finally places his mouth on Gray and goes up and down breathing out of his nose.

Gray sets his hand on Natsu's head putting a little force to make him go down deeper. Natsu pulls up from Gray and leaving a string of saliva from Gray to Natsu. Gray switchs places with Natsu and took of his boxers, his was 9 inches. Gray looks at Natsu.

" Is everything a competition Natsu?"

" Well umm-"

Gray places his finger on Natsu's lips to quiet him.

" Tell me if you think I'm better at this."

Gray places his mouth on Natsu's 9 inches taking it all in at once. Natsu moans out Grays name and bite his bottom lip as Gray plays with Natsu's dick. Gray pulls off of Natsu.

" Am I good?"

" Your better."

They smile at each other .Gray gets up and pulled himself onto Natsu putting Natsu's dick inside of him making him whimper in pain and pleasure. Natsu clenches his hands on the bed. Gray moves his body up and down in Natsu. Natsu places his hands on Grays hips to get him at a steady pace and moving him in a certain motion. Gray moved faster and off pace but with certain motion, give Natsu extreme pleasure. Natsu exploded inside of Gray as pleasure erupted from Natsu's face. Gray pulled off of Natsu and saw the white liquid on Natsu's dick. Gray cleaned it off with his mouth and Natsu was lying motionless being a slave to the pleasure given.

Gray was putting on his cloths when Natsu moved for the first time since he became a slave to pleasure.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm leaving."

" But what about you? You didn't get to...you know."

" I know, but that's for next time."

Gray walked over to Natsu kissing him and shuffles his hand through his pink hair as they kissed. Gray walked out the door. Natsu laid on the bed only putting on his boxer and turning of the light. After a few minutes of darkness, Natsu fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning around 9:00 am and Natsu woke up. Natsu say up in his bed remembering the night before. Natsu got a boner just thinking about it. Natsu started touching himself when Lucy walked in. Natsu laid back down to not be noticed by Lucy. She walked up to Natsu an clanged 2 pans against each other to wake him up. Natsu startled and confused jumped up from his bed reveling himself. Lucy was shocked that it was there. Lucy looked away and ran out of the room. Natsu jumped off of his bed and got his cloths and put them on quickly and ran out into the kitchen where Lucy was looking away. Natsu ran behind her.

" I'm sorry Lucy. I dident mean for you to-"

"Shhh."

Lucy put her fingers on Natsu lips to quite him. She then pulled Natsu really close to her and Natsu tried pushing away but this girl was amazingly strong.

" Lucy what are you doing?"

" What I should have done when I first met you!"

Lucy pulled Natsu in for a kiss and Lucy held tight. Natsu pushed away from Lucy accidentally falling backwards on the tile.

" Lucy what's wrong with you?!"

" Gimmie GIMME!"

Lucy jumped herself onto Natsu pulling down his pants fast and pulled down his boxers.

" Lucy stop!"

" NO!"

" Lucy!"

Lucy saw Natsu's dick and went to grab it.

" IM GAY!"

Lucy stopped what she was doing. She pushed her self off of him and Natsu pulled his boxers and pants up. Lucy moved to the couch and sat down. Natsu walked up to the couch and sat across from her.

" I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy sat there silently. Her blonde hair was covering her face. Tears going down Lucy's face but Natsu couldn't see. Natsu got up and he went for the door. Natsu grabbed the golden doorknob and pulled open the door.

" I'm really sorry Natsu, I don't know what came over me-I-I."

" It's alright Lucy, I'm going to be leaving now."

" Okay."

Natsu left and closed the door making a low slam. Lucy just sat on the couch, holding a pillow to her face to cover up her tears, even though no one was home.

Natsu walked around the city till he found Grays apartment complex. It's was around Noon now. He went up the wall climbing up until he met to Grays window. Natsu knocked on Grays window holding onto the window above him. Gray lifted the window and saw Natsu. Natsu jumped inside of Grays apartment and landed on Grays bed.

" Hey, be careful don't mess up my bed...yet.

Natsu looked at him confused but got what he meant as Gray pulled himself over Natsu and started kissing him. Natsu held himself up and Gray held Nastus waits and by his head. Natsu pulled away from Grays lips and Gray just moved to Natsus neck and started kissing that.

" Hey something happened today."

" What. Happened."

" Well it involves Lucy."

" Okay what about her."

" Well she kissed me."

Gray stopped and looked at Natsu straight in the eyes. Grays eyes showed fear and nervousness.

" Why did she kiss you?"

" She said she liked me and she tried to touch me down there."

" And?"

" Well as she was trying to touch my privates I yelled something at her that made her stop."

" What did you say?"

" I told her I was gay."

Gray jumped off of Natsu.

" Why would you tell her that?!"

" She wouldn't stop. I just"

" It's alright just don't tell her about us."

" Okay"

" Let's get you mind off that and on to something else."

" Like wha-"

Gray kisses Natsu and immediately starts unbuttoning his pants. Natsu takes off his shirt and pants now only in his boxers. Gray gets up and Natsu is still on the bed. Gray takes off his cloths except for his boxers. Gray comes back onto Natsu rubbing his dick. Natsu waives there positions where Natsu was on top and Gray was on bottom. Natsu kissed down Grays neck and torso getting to his privates. Natsu pulls off Grays boxers to see his dick. Natsu grabbed it and started playing with it. Natsu put his mouth on it. Natsu went up and down on his dick giving Gray erotic pleasure at its finest. This keeps on going for a few minuets till Gray explodes in Natsu's mouth. Natsu taken by surprise jumped up.

" What's wrong?!"

" That was a surprise."

" It was your surprise."

Gray winks at Natsu and motions for Natsu get on Gray. Natsu sits on Grays dick trying to fit it in. It slides in slowly at a time making Natsu wince in pain and pleasure. Gray held Natsu's hips sliding him in slowly.

" Your tight."

" Is that a complement?"

" Sure is."

Gray manages to get it all the way in. Natsu moved on top of Gray in a motion like no other.

" Have you done this before?"

" No, why?"

" Because your amazing."

Natsu blushes and keeps the same pace and motion going. Gray clenches his hands on Natsu's hips and piercing his skin realizing blood from his sides. Grays white liquid escaped from him and inside of Natsu. Natsu at the same time had his white liquid escape all over Grays body drenching him in it.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

" It's okay I can clean it up."

Natsu gets up and goes to the bathroom and took a shower. Natsu came out of the bathroom and still saw Gray sprawled on his bed. Natsu put his cloths back on and woke Gray from his fast nap.

" Wake up."

" Huh? What?"

" I have to go I'm sorry I have to leave so early."

" Why?"

" Today is my day to clean the house and get groceries from the store."

" Well okay."

Natsu kissed Gray goodbye and left through out his window. Landing on the ground and walking away home.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu finished getting the groceries getting everything he liked. Sweets but also fruits and normal foods. Natsu also got some sexual products that he was going to his before anyone saw. Natsu walked back home with bags in his hand and Natsu was speaking to himself.

" Where is happy? It's been a while, I haven't seen him since yesterday. He isn't usually gone this long. Hmmph. Maybe I can get my mind off of him being gone by tou-"

" NATSU!"

Happy jumped up infront of Natsu making him drop all of his bags and his sexual products falling out. Before happy could see them he stuffed them inside of his pocket and tried his best to make it seem like nothing fell out.

" Happy you almost killed me, Lucy gets mad when I drop the groceries and she almost kills me."

" I'm sorry but I found out something."

Happy had a giant grin on his face. Immediately Natsu knew what he ment.

" Can we just not talk about it?"

" Why? I'm soo Happy!"

" Well of course you are, it's your name. And where were you?!"

" I don't know."

" How so you not know?"

" I don't remember anything."

" Why?"

Natsu and Happy started picking up everything as they were talking.

" I don't remember why."

" I don't get it, how do you not remember."

Natsu and Happy finished picking everything up and they started walking home.

" All I remember is that I was at Fairytale and I was hanging out with the Master and after that, things went dark and I woke up at the apartment. I saw Lucy and asked what's wrong and where you were. She told me. And I met you here."

" Ohh okay maybe we should talk to the Master after this."

" Okay."

After a while they got home. Natsu opened the door and dident see Lucy home. He set everything on the counter and a sexual product fell out of his pocket, a condom and it landed on the tile. Natsu didn't notice and went looking for Lucy around the apartment. Happy was putting everything away when he noticed something on the floor. It read;

Odysseus's CONDOMS!

For a POUNDING good time!

Size: Large

Natsu walked back in the kitchen and saw Happy holding it. Natsu froze and thought quick.

" What's that in your hand."

" I don't know, some kind of ballon. It says size large."

Happy opened the packaging and tossed it aside. Inside the package laid a "ballon"

" Why is it so slippery?"

" It's probably a bad ballon, throw it away."

Natsu had sweat beating down his head only to turn into evaporate due to the temperature of Natsu's body. Happy looked at it for a second and finally did as what Natsu suggested and threw it away, also the package.

Happy and Natsu finished putting everything away and they closed the fridge. On the fridge was a note Natsu and Happy didn't see. It said.

Dear Natsu,

Gray challenged me to a no rule battle at Fairytale. Starts at 5:00. Come to the fight or Gray won't be the only one dead.

"Love" Lucy

Natsu and Happy looked at the clock on there wall and it had the time. 4:55. Natsu and Happy dident need to say anything to each other to know what to do and they started running to Fairytale, that's all the way across the city. Natsu and Happy barley made it on time with the exception of Natsu falling twice on his face and costing them a few minutes. They walked inside and saw everybody going out to the back where all the grassland and area was. They were all the way at the back of the crowd but still managed to get up front. Natsu saw Gray and Lucy across from each other ready to fight. The first question came to Natsu's head and shouted at them both.

" WHO CHALLENGED WHO?!"

Lucy yelled back at Natsu

" GRAY...GRAY CHALLENGED ME!"

Natsu looked at Gray and Gray looked back.

" This bitch is going to get it."

Natsu was taken back by the language that Gray used. But Natsu knew instantly why Gray was fighting. The Master came in between them to announce the fight rules.

" Fairytale member this is a no rule fight, but because I am the Master I am going to make one rule. Your not aloud to use Magic, only combat, weapons and no guns."

Everyone looked shocked, even Gray and Lucy.

" Fairytale can't rely on there magic, we need to use our magic as a shield and not a sword. Therefore this fight will end to whoever gets knocked out first."

The Master looked at Gray and Lucy giving them the eye to get ready.

" FIGHT!"

The fight started out with Gray charging at Lucy with a fist coming straight to Lucy's face. Lucy blocked the attack by putting both of her forearms in the way. That only moved the pain that she was going to receive. Lucy flew backwards and hit a wall. As the smoke cleared Lucy was still in her feet. Lucy had her whip in her hand and was ready to fight back. Gray charged again at Lucy but this time Lucy dodged Grays attack. Gray slammed into the was face first. Gray the. Got up and took off his shirt showing his muscles to everyone. As Gray was taking off his shirt. Lucy brought her whip around and slammed it into Grays side leaving a giant mark. Gray fell sideways back agian into the wall. His shirt was off all the was now and his face didn't look to happy. Gray and Lucy fought ferociously for a while now. Hearing a sharp SNAP, as Lucy whip would hit Grays skin releasing blood with each strike. Every now and then Gray would be able to hit Lucy only making her fly each time as she would blocked it. Lucy swinging her whip at Gray every time he would get in the distance, she would miss him. Gray took advantage of this and moved in. Gray got to Lucy and smacked her whip out of her hand and following that with a punch in the guy making Lucy fly up wards. Natsu flinched at the sound of this for he knew that hurt.

Lucy landed back down and got up immediately, still not fatigued from the fight. Lucy and Gray punched each other at the same time making there fist clash and resulting in a wave of air and the sound tremendous. Natsu looked around and saw that everybody had gone back inside for safety knowing how Gray fights. Only Natsu and the Master was still outside. Lucy and Gray still had there fist together and were pushing against each other to win the punch. Gray won the battle between there fist and sent Lucy flying, breaking the wall. Lucy got up. Blood pouring out of her head and other parts of her body. Lucy walked toward Gray with her hand behind her back. Gray holding his knees and breathing heavily didn't see Lucy. Behind Lucy, she was holding her whip, Lucy swung her whip around and got Gray right in the face releasing a loud snap and sending Gray falling to the ground. Lucy walked up to see Grays face scar. It was a long slash across his face. Crimson blood ran down his face as well as other parts of his body. Lucy put her foot on Grays body and raising her whip in the air. Lucy brought it down making Gray scream in pain. Gray then fell unconcience.


	4. Chapter 4

" GRAY! GRAY! TALK TO ME!"

Natsu was knelt down next to Gray holding him, shaking him. Gray wasn't responding. The Master walked up to Gray and saw him.

" He looks badly hurt."

" I know he needs help."

" I know he is a good friend of yours but shaking him isen't going to make him better. Let me get someone."

Master walked inside and got a girl Natsu didn't recognize. She was a brunette with large breast and a thin body. She was wearing a purple shirt to short and showing her belly button. She also wore a purple skirt that looked to short for her. She looked confused and had her Fairytale symbol on her thigh. She walked up to Gray with the Master.

" This here is Satsuma, she uses healing magic and poison magic. She will heal Gray."

" Umm I am?"

" Yes now go ahead, this will be a good time to show your magic to the Fairytale guild."

" Okay."

Satsuma sat down next to Gray putting her hand on his face and body.

" Healing Magic! Sudden revive!"

A green circle formed around Gray and Gray immediately woke up. The green circle disappeared on Gray. All of Grays scratches and bruises were all gone and turned into scars. Satsuma got up and did the same to Lucy. Lucy went inside and Natsu followed after. Gray sat up and looked at himself astonished.

" Wow, I look brand new."

" Well it's one of my specialties."

Satsuma giggled and blushed. Satsuma ran back inside. Gray stood up and brushed some dirt on him. Gray still had a lot of blood and stuff on him.

" Master do you mind if I use the showers to clean myself off?"

" That's what they are there for aren't they?"

" True, thank you."

Gray ran inside. Master now the only one outside he looked around.

" These kids are getting powerful...they can't know that. Not yet."

Master walked inside and closed the door behind him ignoring all the debris and broken wall behind him.

Gray walks into the one person shower room. Gray strips down so nothing and turns on the shower. Balancing the hot and cold like if he was solving a puzzle. Gray finally gets to the temperature he wants and gets in. Grays body was drenched in water making him glimmer a red color in the light. The water falling from his hair and body washing all the blood from him down the drain. Gray grabbed the soap on the counter in the shower and scrubbing his body clean. soap and water dribbled down his body making his muscles look bigger. Gray then cleaned his symbol on his chest making it glisten. Gray now using the soap to clean his legs making them shine and bloodless. Gray uses the soap in his hair rubbing it in. Soap escapes from his hair and goes down his face from the side. In front of the ear and down his neck till it met his foot and left down the drain. Gray rinses his hair from the shower water and all the water falling down his neck and down his back following his figure. Gray closing his eyes as he squeezed water from a rag on his face falling in a unordered fashion all over his body. Gray opens his eyes to see Natsu standing there watching him. Gray panicked a little. Gray then looked relived and then put one arm up to the shower wall and then the other on his him giving him a curvy pose revealing his privates to Nastu

" Come in here with me, you look dirty."

Natsu kept a straight face and looked mad.

" What wrong?"

Gray now put his arms down and turned off the shower.

" Why did you fight Lucy? I knew exactly why, but I wasent a big deal, I dealt with it but you still fought her. Why?"

" I fought her for you, I wanted you to know I will stick up for you."

" I don't need you fighting for me."

Gray looked heartbroken at that statement and just froze. Natsu left the showers. Gray put on a towel and sat on the bench infront of him.

" Even Satsuma couldn't heal this broken heart."

Gray put on his cloths and left the showers and turned of the lights. The only thing making a sound was the drips of the shower. Gray left Fairytale and went to his house laying on his bed, just laying. Gray then got up and opened his window. Gray jumped out and landed on the ground. Gray stood there for a second and the started walking

Natsu now at his home took off his shoes and looked at the time. It read 7:30. Natsu went to the fridge and saw a note on the fridge door from Lucy

Out with Erza and the girls celebrating my victory dinner is what you make it. Oh and Happy is with us! Bye!

Natsu sighed and forgot about the condoms in his pocket and he threw them in the trash. Natsu went to the shower in his room and turned in the shower. Natsu took off his cloths and jumped in the shower ignoring the temperature. Natsu closed his eyes and tiles his head upwards and let the water just fall on his chest, relaxing. Natsu heard a sound but ignored it. Then Natsu felt hands on his chest and Natsu jumped around to see Gray standing there crying. Natsu then didn't look shocked but now he was sympathetic.

" What's wrong Gray?"

" I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't of started a fight with Lucy and get in between you two."

" No it's me who should be sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for just trying to show your affection."

Natsu wiped a tear from Grays face.

" Sometimes it takes a shower, to understand someone else's feelings."

Gray smiled at that remark. Natsu pulled Gray in for a kiss as the water splashed on there faces. Gray chuckled and separated.

" Let's move somewhere that isen't wet and let's get something else wet."

Natsu turned off the shower and he moved to the room with Gray. On the way they were kissing and Natsu knocked down a few bottles and a brush off of the counter. They landed on the bed but got it soaked since they were both still wet.

" Hold in Gray let me dry myself of."

" Okay."

Natsu went into the bathroom and turned on he shower again and it sounded like water being boiled in there. Natsu opened the door and steam flowed out of the bathroom and Natsu removed the towel he put on.

" Are you ready for this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu walked over to Gray completely naked. Gray was speechless. Gray got a boner instantly.

" I see that you are ready to play. Come here you icy man, let me see if I can melt you down to pure pleasure."

Natsu pulled Gray close to him and went on his knees. Natsu grabbed Grays dick and started sucking it. Up and down making it throb. Natsu keeping this up for a while went down all the way, taking it all in. Natsu went up fast due to gag reflex.

" Ohh sorry, let me try this."

Natsu went slowly this time taking it all in. This time Natsu's gag reflex didn't act upon him. Natsu pull off of Gray leaving the little string of saliva between them. Natsu putt him mouth on Grays balls and started licking them as he jacked off Gray at the same time. Gray sprawled on his back clenching anything he could grab and pulling it down. Gray now breathing heavily.

" Natsu...Natsu the pleasure...it's to much."

" It's alright, I like your surprises."

" But Natsu...I'm about to...ohh, oh my god I am!"

Gray exploded all over himself and on Natsu's face. Gray with the last amount of energy he had, he looked up and saw Natsu staring at him. Natsu used his finger to put the white liquid on his face, inside of his mouth. Until Natsu's face was clean he crawled up toward Gray with his body over Grays and looked at his face.

" Hey don't go to sleep yet. You lasted twice last time, last longer. We plan on going for a long time."

Gray smiled as Natsu winked and they started kissing. Gray rubbed Natsu's body as they were kissing. Gray could feel Natsu sweat and could feel his muscles bulging. Gray moved his hands upward now putting his hands on Natsu neck. Natsu separated from Gray.

" Ready for more?"

" Am I?"

" Are you?"

" Yea, I'm ready."

" Alright get ready, I plan on emptying you out tonight."

Natsu winked at Gray and moved downwards. Natsu grabbed Grays dick and places it near his hole. Natsu found his hold and started to rest downwards. Before he could get down Gray stopped him.

" Natsu stop."

" Why am I doing something wrong?"

Natsu looked worried like he did something bad.

" No you didn't do anything wrong, past perfect actually but I have a idea."

Natsu now looked curious and moved from where he was. Natsu laid down next to Gray holding his chest.

" What is your idea?"

" Just follow my lead."

Gray got up and stood at the edge of the bed.

" Lay down on your stomach Natsu."

Natsu did as he said. Gray grabbed Natsu by the ankles and pulled him toward the edge of the bed. Natsu's body now half on and half off the bed.

" This should help for more...speed...motion, and best of all...pleasure."

Natsu looked back at Gray happy and was ready.

" Okay, finish what you were going to do."

" Okay."

Gray pulled up his dick to Natsu asshole and started putting his dick inside of Natsu. Natsu let out a moan as Gray was going inside of him. Gray held tight to Natsu's hips and pushed it all the way in. Gray went back and forth inside of Natsu. First slowly and started going faster. Gray hit harder with every hit and went faster with every stroke. Natsu held on to the blankets and sheets messing them up even more. Natsu now sweating so much the bed was drenched in his sweat. Gray sweating also as each drop fell down and landed on Natsu's back falling down his side adding to the drenched spot on the bed. Natsu exploded all over the bed and Gray noticed.

" I can see someone finished before me."

" Hey you finished before me, your just getting me started."

" Am I?"

" Yea."

Natsu pushes Gray off and lays on his back and lifts his legs.

" Get in now."

" Alright."

Gray pulled Natsu close and fit in easily.

" Your getting loose."

" Your the one tearing me up."

" Yea, get ready fire boy, I'm about to ignite that flame high."

Gray started thrusting in and out moving the bed now and slamming it against the wall. Natsu moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Natsu clenching the sides of the bed and flexing to get a hold of something to tear apart. Gray holding up Natsu's legs, he clenched also on Natsu's leg releasing blood from his leg. The blood ran down Natsu's leg and onto Natsu's body. Natsu looked at the crimson liquid and picked it up with his finger. Natsu put it his is mouth eating his own blood. Natsu took out his finger and left a blood marking going out of Natsu's mouth like after a vampire bites a person. This made Gray enjoy this even better know Natsu enjoyed the pain. Gray thrusted even harder now and making Natsu clench his mouth close so hard he started bleeding. Gray enjoyed watching the pain. Gray went faster and harder until he exploded inside of Natsu for the second time since they have started having sex. Gray slowed down now and pulled out of Natsu. Gray let go of Natsu's legs and let them hang off the bed. Natsu sprawled on the bed that was covered with sweat and other body liquids. Gray then bent down and started sucking Natsu's dick making him moan once agian. It didn't take long until Natsu exploded in Grays face.

Gray got up and went to the bathroom cleaning himself off and putting on only boxers walking to the bed with Natsu spread on it.

" Hey Natsu you should clean yourself and put on some boxers. Maybe we can cuddle?"

Natsu got up and cleaned himself off in the bathroom, also coming back out with boxers. Gray changed the sheets and blankets when Natsu was in the bathroom. Natsu and Gray went under the covers together with Grays arm over Natsu's. Natsu looked at the time on the clock. It read 12:45. Natus looked surprised they went on for that long. It seemed much longer. Natsu ignored the feeling and closed his eyes holding Grays hand on his chest. Gray could feel Natsu's heartbeat with his hand. Gray moved closer to Natsu until they were touching body's agian. Gray whispered into Natsu's ear.

" Goodnight."

Natsu whispered back.

" Goodnight."

Gray closed his eyes. And after a few minuets, slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu woke up first. Natsu looked around and Gray was over on the other side of the bed. The sunlight was peering through the curtains. Natsu shuffled himself off the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed. There clothes were scattered across the floor and the bed was messy. Natsu looked at the time. 8:39. Natsu rubbed his eyes and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and then her heard the front door open and close. It was Lucy.

" Natsu?! Are you home?!"

Natsu panicked and put on his clothes frantically. Natsu feel to the floor putting on his pants waking up Gray.

" Natsu what are you doing?"

Natsu didn't speak but he eyed the door. Gray heard Lucy messing around in the kitchen probably making breakfast. Gray panicked also. Gray got up and putt on his cloths fast. It was to late. Lucy walked into Natsu's room and saw Gray and Natsu staring back at her. Lucy knew exactly what was going on. Lucy's face turned into anger and she slammed the door shut. The door creaked and a crack went all the way down the door.

" Gray you better go, let me talk to Lucy."

" I think I should."

Gray put on the rest of his cloths and left out Natsu's window. The breeze coming in made Natsu shiver. Natsu finished putting on the rest of his cloths and left his room. Lucy was standing there making eggs furiously. Natsu walked up to Lucy and looked at the eggs. They were burning. Lucy looked at Natsu and slapped him.

" OW!"

" You deserved that."

" Why?"

Natsu was rubbing his left cheek where Lucy slapped him.

" Why? You know exactly why. I can't even explain how furious I am with you. What you boys did in this house is disgusting and degrading. I should burn that room."

" Lucy, what we do is none of your business. You need to learn to knock and you probably wouldn't of seen that. Besides he just slept over."

" He just slept over? No more like he slept inside of you."

Lucy turned off the stove and walked to the door.

" Where are you going?"

" I need to do something."

" You better not go over to Grays house."

" IM NOT! AND DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Lucy slammed the door, hurting Natsu's ears. Natsu sat down on the couch and looked outside the window. He saw Lucy walking ferociously. Lucy looked both ways to find out where she was going to go. Then Lucy made a right. She was going to Fairytale. Natsu just looked and saw her go. It came to Natsu mind as fast as a bullet being shot. She was going to Fairytale to tell Master what happened. Natsu stood up from the couch and ran out the door. Slamming it as he left. Natsu left to Grays house.

Natsu looked frantically around for Grays house. Natsus mind was all over the place not deciding to do one thing at once. Natsu had sweat betting down his head due to frustration. After 5 minuets later Natsu found Grays window to his house. He climbed the wall and knocked on Grays window. There was no answer. Natsu looked inside and Gray wasent there. Natsu opened the window and went inside closing the window behind him. Natsu opens the door that lead to the rest of the house. Gray was sitting down on the couch in his living room watching T.V.

" Gray!"

" Natsu? How did you get in here?"

" I came I through the window but never mind that. We have to leave."

" Why?"

" Lucy left to the guild."

" And?"

" She is going to tell Master."

Gray relied the seriousness of the situation. Gray turned off the T.V.

" When did she leave?"

" About 10 minutes ago."

" Then we need to leave now to make it there."

" Then let's go, but out your window it's faster."

" Okay."

Natsu and Gray left out the window. They jumped out and landed on the ground running towards the guild. A breeze went through Grays window as they forgot to close it. Gray forgot something the thing he was doing. Just then the toaster went off.

Gray and Natsu made it to the guild just as Lucy went inside.

" Lucy!"

She didn't hear Natsu and she went inside. Natsu and Gray ran as fast as they can and they made it to the door. They opened the door and everybody was looking at them. Lucy and Master were next to each other looking at Natsu and Gray. Everybody knew what they did. Natsu and Gray walked toward the Master and Lucy. Everyone still looking at them. Some people had disgust on there faces while others looked disappointed at there act of intercourse. Natsu and Gray made it to Master and Lucy avoiding eyes contact with everyone besides Master. There heads were down and Master did not look happy.

" You know what's going happen now right?"

" Yes Master."

Gray and Natsu spoke simultaneously.

" We don't tolerate homosexual people in the Fairytale. It ruins our reputation. And after all these years Natsu and Gray, I had no idea. I'm very disappointed. However I will give you a second option to what I'm going to do with you."

Natsu and Gray looked up, intrigued and happy they speak.

" What's the alternative?"

" Well, first let me tell all the Fairytale members what the first option is. The first option. Banishment from Fairytale."

Everyone gasped including Lucy. Lucy had no idea about the punishments Master gave.

" What the second option?"

Natsu spoke this. The Master took a deep breath ready to tell everyone.

" The second option is, I erase everybody's memory to where Lucy wants them to go and your feelings for each other."

Natsu and Gray looked shock as they heard the news. Lucy also looked shocked at this statement.

" Why me?"

" Because you told me."

The Master looked at Natsu and Gray.

" You have 5 minuets to find out your option."

The Master then looked at the rest of Fairytale.

" Fairytale. Your memory will be blanked of this day and you will start tomorrow like nothing happened. You will not lose everything."

The guild just sat in silence.

" Do you understand?"

The guild all said yes making a big commotion between each other. The Master ignored everybody and looked back to Gray and Natsu.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes, we want to have our memory's blanked."

" Good, I wouldn't want to lose some great wizards."

The Master looked at the guild still having a commotion.

" SILENCE!"

The Master spoke this with a surprisingly loud voice making everyone jump and go silent.

" They have chosen to blank there memory. Everyone needs to be silent and concentrate on my staff when we start."

The Matser looked at Lucy.

" Tell me where do you want there memory's to go back to?"

Lucy thought for a second and whispered into the Masters ear.

" Is that where it all started?"

Lucy nodded.

" I think so, they were home alone."

" Okay."

The Master turned to the boys.

" Gray I need you to sit there and Natsu, I need you to sit there."

The Master pointed at two different spots. Natsu and Gray obeyed his command and they sat in there places. They were across from each other.

" Lucy I want you to stand here."

Lucy stood by the right side of the Master.

" Now I want you to grab the staff."

Lucy did as she was told. The Master spoke to the guild.

" I need everyone to look at my staff and I need Erza up here."

Erza came out of the crowd and looked at the Master.

" Why do you need me?"

" I need you to stand right here."

The Master pointed at his left.

" Okay Master."

Erza moved and stood to the left of the Master.

" Now Erza hold the staff with Lucy."

Erza did as she was told. The Master looked at Natsu and Gray.

" I need you both to also hold on to the staff."

The boys looked at each other and did they were told. The Master looked at Lucy.

" Now Lucy. I need you to think of the memory you want the blank to stop. and these were all the people experiencing the memory correct?"

" Yes Master, just us four. All at a table."

" Good. Let's get started."

The staff started glowing a bright light. The master was mumbling some words that Natsu and Gray couldn't hear.

" Natsu I know that you won't remember but I hope you remember our feeling for each other and all that had happened in the past few days. I know that the pain, the feelings and the pleasure won't be remembered between us. But I want you to know I love you, at least remember that for me will you?"

" I will Gray, I will always remember, and never forget."

A tear ran down Natsu's face. Gray wiped the tear from Natsu and pulled him in. The light got brighter and Natsu and Gray shared there last kiss. The light soon engulfed the room and in a shining brightness everything ended there memory's going blank until they went to the memory Lucy chose. Soon the light shined brighter, brighter, and brighter, until they went back to the memory Lucy chose.

It started with dinner.


End file.
